The Slap Fight
by MyLittleMistletoe15
Summary: Between Cat, Robbie, Jade, Beck, Tori and Andre started fight on the Slap. How everything will end? / BADE, TANDRE, CABBIE. / Sorry for language mistakes :) / Please review :)


**Jade P.O.V.**

I went in our usual lunch table. Great. Beck is here already.

-What that suppose to mean, Beckett?

-What?-Beck looked at me like he don't know anything. God, how can he sit here and pretend that nothing happen.

-You undress on the Slap!

-Oh. You about that. That's nothing, babe.

-Nothing?! Beck, all the girls saw what I can only see!

-Jade, seriously. It's nothing. Calm down.

-Okay, Beck... This game can play two of us,- I said. I leaning closer to his ear, slowly exhales the air on his neck and whispered in the ear ,- you will regret that, babe.

I know perfectly well that it turned him on, so I turned around and walked to my locker.

**Next day**

**Beck P.O.V.**

We walked to school with Jade and immediately noticed that the two guys dribbles looking into my girl .. We stopped at the Jade lockers and immediately came Ryder. I hate this guy.

-Damn... Jade. I definitely started follow you on Slap. You are hot.

-Dude!- I said, Ryder turned around and walked. I turned to Jade. -What does that mean? You wanna tell me something?

-Nope. He's probably confused me with someone else.

Jade turned around and walked to Sikowitz class. I follow her. I sit down in my place and looked to Slap. Trina-1022, Tori-999, Andre-998, Rex-889, Cat-1000, Robbie-1010, me-1037, Jade-1052. What?! Where did she get so ... My thoughts interrupted by teacher.

Finally lunch time. I went to our table, looked around.

-Hey, where is Jade?-I asked.

-There,-Cat pointed to the entrance. There stands a lot of teenage boys and Jade. MY Jade. I watched as Jade says goodbye to them and came us and kiss me short.

-Here, you are the devil's spawn,-Andre gave to Jade money.

-Okay, Jade. What does all this mean?!- I turned around completely to her.

-What do you mean?

-In morning Ryder flirted with you, now all this teenagers boys, and lots of another boys. An why Andre gave you money?

-Because we bet ,he thought that I will not dare to do something, but I done. Look at my Slap page,- she smirked at me and walked to school.

-Man, you still didn't saw?

-I will see soon.

I took my phone and went to Jade's Slap page. I noticed a new video titled 'I washing my car'. Immediately I start watching. Suddenly appeared Jade on video. Dressed in a sexy top, seen through the top of her bra and short shorts. I swear I can see her ass. 'Oh no. It seems I forget to take a sponge. Well I have to use my top 'After these words Jade was left with bra and shorts and started to 'wash' her car. Sexually, 'inadvertently' water pouring himself on the chest and legs. I turned off the video. It is now clear why all the guys stare at Jade, MY Jade. Soon I stood up from the table.

-Where you going Beck?-I heard Tori asked me.

-I am going to put an end to this in nonsense!-I said before walking away. Mačiau Jade su spintelėmis, apsuptas futbolo žaidėjas iš karto pajuto pyktį ir pavydą. Taip, taip, pavydas. I saw Jade to the lockers, surrounded by soccer player immediately felt anger and jealousy. Yes, yes, jealousy. I went to Jade, rewind it to yourself from Jacob biceps and anything without waiting for her attention still focused on me kissed, but not as soft as before, but how long ago they did not kiss, wild, passionate. When she step back, I grabbed her by the wrist and began to grow in janitor's cabinet.

-Stay away from her! Jade is MY girlfriend!-I scream to boys before closed the door. I turned around to Jade.

-You are jealously?

-What that suppose to mean, Jadelyn?

-What?-Jade looked at me like she don't know anything.

-You undress on the Slap!

-Oh. You about that. That's nothing, babe.

-Nothing?! Jade, you show your boobs to all Slap visitors! They saw what I can only see!

-Beck, seriously. It's nothing. Calm down.

-Calm dawn?! Now all this school boys want to sleep with MY girlfriend! That's seems to you like nothing?

-All this school girls want to sleep with my boyfriend.

-What?- suddenly I remember my video on Slap. Jade revenge to me.

-I said that you will regret.

-Babe, sorry. I shouldn't undress in front of camera and start our war.

-Yes, you shouldn't. Now you know how I feel.

-Yes,- I smirked at her and push her against the wall. This is how we began the hot make out session.

* * *

**Author note:**

**Hello everyone! I hope you like it. Wait second chapter with Andre and Tori! See ya guys! xx.**


End file.
